


No Compassion

by shocked_into_shame



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dom!Steve, Edging, HarringrovePornathon, I Tried, M/M, Praise Kink, Soft BDSM, blindfold, sub!Billy, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 06:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shocked_into_shame/pseuds/shocked_into_shame
Summary: Steve's got Billy tied up. That's it. That's the story.Day 3 of Harringrovepornathon





	No Compassion

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: bdsm  
> Kink: edging
> 
> I tried I really tried but I'm so vanilla

This is new. Steve’s a little delirious with how fucking  _ hot _ the sight before him is. Billy’s lying flat on his back, tanned arms spread out on either side of him, tied to the wooden bedframe. His eyes are covered by a makeshift blindfold, and his mouth his hanging open, practically fucking  _ drooling _ . Steve rakes his eyes over the tan expanse of Billy’s chest, and he can’t resist reaching forward and rolling a pink, pert nipple between his fingers. It startles Billy and he jolts slightly before sighing so sweetly. 

 

“Fuck,” he gasps. “This is so weird.”

 

“Bad weird?” Steve asks, concerned. Billy shakes his head furiously. “You’ll tell me to stop if you want to?”

 

“Yeah. Just… keep going.” 

 

There’s something uniquely invigorating about touching Billy any way he wants to. About watching this blonde Adonis give up complete control to him, totally vulnerable. He knows it takes a lot for Billy to give up his power like this. 

 

It means something. It’s  _ special _ . 

 

Steve leans forward and licks a flat stripe over the same pert nipple. Billy does that  _ sigh _ again and Steve’s cock throbs at the sound. He wants to touch Billy everywhere. Wants to do anything and everything to him. 

 

Billy’s cock is tented in his lifeguard shorts, pressing insistently at the material of his fly. There’s a dark, damp spot where he’s started leaking, and it makes Steve’s mouth water. He reaches forward and palms at him, and Billy startles before moaning in pleasure. God, it’s a gorgeous fucking sound. It makes the hairs on the back of Steve’s neck stand up. 

 

Suddenly he can’t get Billy’s shorts off fast enough, pulling them down his golden thighs. His cock - angry and red and leaking at the tip - bobs as he takes them off. 

 

Steve wants to ruin him. 

 

“You’re such a good boy for me, Billy,” he whispers, and Billy tips his head back and sighs. God, Steve knew he liked to be praised, but maybe not  _ this _ much. Steve’s fingertips dance along the v of his hips, and he delights in the way Billy shudders. He watches in awe as goose pimples break out over the golden flesh of Billy’s forearms. 

 

Billy doesn’t know what’s coming. Steve can do whatever he wants to him. The rush of power makes Steve’s head spin. 

 

Gently, delicately, he wraps his hand around Billy’s shaft and the blonde’s thighs clench and jerk. “Jesus!” he pants, fighting slightly against his restraints. Steve continues with feather-light strokes, up and down his cock, barely putting any pressure. “God, baby,” Billy moans. “You gotta do more than that.”

 

“Be quiet,” Steve bites and slaps Billy’s hip with his other hand. It’s not a particularly hard smack and there’s little menace in his tone but Billy shudders all the same. “Be a good boy and let me do this.”

 

“Okay,” Billy whispers, tongue darting out to moisten his lips. “I’ll be good.”

 

“That’s better,” Steve murmurs and continues stroking him, applying just the slightest hint of pressure. It’s enough to have Billy tipping his head back and gasping, and when Steve speeds up just  _ so _ Billy’s thighs start quivering in that way Steve knows signals that he’s getting close. Already. It’s almost shameful. 

 

“God, you’re this close  _ already? _ You’re really my bitch, aren’t you?” 

 

Billy cries out softly. He could definitely come with just a few more hard strokes. No, that  _ won’t  _ do. 

 

So, on a particularly forceful downstroke, Steve grips the base of Billy’s cock, forming a little ring around it with his fingers, and he just  _ stops _ . Stops moving altogether. Silence permeates the room.

 

When Steve doesn’t move for another few seconds, Billy gasps and lifts his head, as though he could look down and see what Steve’s doing. But he can’t see a goddamn thing, not with his eyes covered like that. Steve bites back a moan. 

 

Billy’s starting to squirm, a bead of sweat forming on his brow, as Steve continues to grip him by the base of his dick and just  _ doesn’t move _ . The sound of Billy’s breath is thick in the air.

 

And then he takes pity on his poor boyfriend and strokes back up. The effect is fucking immediate. Billy practically howls, hips jerking up to fuck into Steve’s fist. Steve presses a firm hand down on his hip, pressing his ass to the bed. “Keep your fucking hips down. You don’t get to do anything. I’m in charge.” 

 

“Holy  _ shit _ ,” he gasps. “Okay. I’m sorry.  _ I’m sorry _ .”

 

“Don’t fucking do it again or I’m going to leave you like this and you won’t get to cum.”

 

Billy’s head lolls to the side and his tongue hangs out of his mouth. His chest depresses with a deep sigh. Once again he moistens his lips. “I’ll be good,” he rasps.

 

“Good boy,” Steve murmurs and continues to pump Billy’s cock. He pools as much saliva in his mouth as he possibly can and then lets it leak over Billy’s dick, watches in awe as it drips down toward the base. 

 

“God that’s.... That’s so fucking  _ good _ ,” Billy whimpers, hands fisting tightly. Steve reaches up and pinches his nipple as hard as he dares. 

 

His eyes dart between the sight of Billy’s open, drooling mouth, his pert nipples, and his own hand wrapped tightly around Billy’s leaking cock. 

 

Billy pants and moans and drools and it’s fucking disgusting and sexy and entirely _ too  _ much. Steve’s cock throbs and he almost thinks he could get off on the sight of Billy alone. 

 

Again he stops on a downstroke, wrapping his thumb and pointer finger around the base of his cock and squeezing tight. Billy yelps and thrashes against the ropes keeping his hands restrained. “Jesus, fuck!” His head shakes from side to side, his hair a matted, sweaty mess. “Don’t fucking do this to me, Steve.”

 

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Steve spits, squeezing even tighter, and he knows it hurts by the way Billy’s face tightens up, his features pinched. “This is your last warning. Tell me what to do again and I’m leaving you here.”

 

“No!” Billy shouts, his upper body lifting slightly. “Please. I’m sorry. Please don’t leave me like this. I’m sorry. I’ll be good! I’ll be a good boy.” 

 

Fuck. Maybe this is just this side of too far. Steve hushes him soothingly and rubs at his stomach softly. “Don’t worry. Just be good and I’ll take care of you.”

 

Billy nods and licks his bottom lip, relaxing back into the bed. “I’ll be good,” he babbles. “I’ll be so good.”

 

“I know you will. I know you can be good.” Steve finally moves his hand again, stroking feather light and slow. Billy’s thighs shake and his jaw hangs open.

 

“I’m already close. Jesus fucking christ.”

 

Steve  _ tsks _ disapprovingly. “That’s  _ not _ good. You aren’t allowed to come yet.” Billy whines in protest and Steve continues his feather light touches. The urge to  _ bite _ hits him without warning and he once again grips Billy tightly near the feathery dusting of hair at the base of his cock. 

 

Billy might actually be crying now. It kind of sounds like he is. He lets out shuddery, wet breaths and quivers. Steve leans down and licks at the sweat pooling at Billy’s hip, and Billy presses himself hard against the bed. He’s clearly trying not to thrust up into Steve’s fist. “Such a good boy,” Steve praises and then bites down at the skin of Billy’s hip  _ hard _ , sucking an angry, purple mark there. Billy gasps and whines and begs as he continues to nip at his skin, up to the slight plush of his stomach and down to the hard, thick muscle of his thigh. 

 

God, these fucking  _ thighs _ . His hand continues to grasp the base of Billy’s cock, which is a leaking, red mess. It looks painful. Steve’s head may explode. 

 

He gets the flesh of Billy’s inner thigh between his teeth and sucks at it, delighting in the way the muscles twitch below him. Billy’s voice is ragged, low and gravelly and hoarse as he lets out an expletive. 

 

He pulls back and admires his handy work, eyeing the dark bruises he’s left all over Billy’s stomach, hip, and thigh. He looks fucking gorgeous. His chest is heaving with each breath, sweat matting the curls at his forehead down. His whole body  _ thrums _ , quivering and shaking, and Steve isn’t even fucking  _ stroking _ , just holding his cock there at the base. 

 

“Please,” Billy moans brokenly, and it’s music to Steve’s ears. He could cum. He could cum just from the sound of Billy’s fucked out, ragged voice. It’s thick, like something is stuck in Billy’s throat. 

 

He’s been good. He deserves a reward. Steve pulls his hand off of his cock and he can almost taste the panic radiating off of Billy. But before Billy can protest, Steve shifts slightly, laying between the v of Billy’s thighs. 

 

He wraps his hand around the base again. Billy whines in relief. And then Steve opens his mouth and takes Billy’s cock in, sucking down so his lips touch his own hand at the base. He wills his throat to relax. 

 

Billy is undone, shouting hoarsely and thrashing violently before cumming for what seems like  _ forever _ . Steve swallows it down gratefully, pressing his own hips against the mattress and cumming, moaning around Billy’s cock. His head swims and he squeezes his eyes tight, his entire body shivering as he spills in his underwear. 

 

When he pulls away, he expects Billy to immediately demand to be let free, but Billy stays silent, mouth hanging open. Steve takes a deep breath and begins untying Billy, rubbing delicately at the red on his wrists where the rope has dug into his skin. He lifts his boyfriend’s head up, a dead weight, and unties the blindfold. Glassy, glazed blue eyes stare up at him. 

 

Fuck, Billy isn’t quite  _ here _ anymore, is he? “Are you okay?” Steve murmurs, still rubbing delicately at Billy’s wrists. 

 

Billy nods ever so slightly, just a tiny bob of his head, and closes his eyes, his lids heavy and his dark eyelashes damp with tears. “You were so good,” Steve praises and brushes Billy’s blonde curls away from his face. A sleepy, small smile forms on Billy’s face, and Steve finally relaxes a little. 

 

It takes a little longer to get Billy out of this  _ headspace _ , and then he’s opening his eyes, still wet but more bright and alert. “Food, Harrington,” Billy demands weakly, grinning mischievously. “Get me some food.” 

 

Steve rolls his eyes and pinches Billy’s hip playfully, right over one of the dark bruises he’s left, but then he acquiesces, pressing a soft kiss to Billy’s lips before running downstairs to get juice and chips. 

 

When he gets back, Billy is fast asleep. 

  
  
  



End file.
